tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Castella
"You're a pathetic little parasite, that's all you and your entire species will ever be" - Mythical Mew Mew Muffin (マフィン) is one of the main villains of Mythical Mew Mew. She's a member of the Alien Trio. Appearance Like most members of her race, Muffin has pale skin, long pointed ears, and small fangs. Her purple hair is tied in a ponytail with a silver band, her orange eyes have slit pupils. She wears a high-collared sleeveless purple shirt with a black vest over her chest, her black pants are tucked into her boots. The waistband and leg-holes of her shorts are lined with gold. Long, dull purple ribbons are attached to her pants. Purple bandages are wrapped around her forearms. Her shin-length boots are purple, with gold lining the top. Personality Muffin cares very little for others, whether alien or human, not caring if they die unless it directly affects her. She has an especially strong hate for humans, seeing them as disgusting leeches that should just die. Muffin is incredibly sadistic, willing to hurt someone if they so much as look at her the wrong way. Abilities Weapon Muffin's weapons are a pair of sickles that she takes great pleasure in using. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte (TBA) Etymology Muffin is a baked good that resembles a cupcake. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Cidica *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Maffin *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Mǎ Fēn (马芬, ''Mǎ Fēn) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Máah Fān (马芬, Máah Fān) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Muppin *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Mafin *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mafin Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Cidica *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Mafin *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Cidica *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Cidica *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Cidica *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Cidika *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Cidica *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Cidica *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Cidika Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - Cidica *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Cidika *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Muffin *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Cidica (Season 1) Muffin (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Cidika Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Mafin Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Roxanne Beck *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Valeria Vidali *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - N/A Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Esdeath from Akame ga Kill. * She has the same English voice actress as Kozue Kaoru from Revolutionary Girl Utena. * Muffin was the first alien to be created. * She was initially going to be the only alien. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages